This invention of Air Tubes Protected by Belts is to improve the safety of any floating objects, whereby weight, balance and buoyancy are factors.
Numerous inflatable devices have been disclosed in patents that are adapted for buoyancy in water. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 456,621; 1,960,474; 3,509,848; 4,517,914; 4,519,782; 4,597,355; plus 2,498,685; 2,892,434; 2,930,397; 3,147,763; 3,367,340; 2,940,700 and 806,049 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular porpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.